marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Mother (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Bane of Beowulf, Big Mother, The Dragon, Grendel's Mother, Grendell's Mother, Hell-bride, Hell-dam, Mother of the Monster, Tarn-hag | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly (allegedly), Dark Elves of Svartalfheim (allegedly), ally of Maha Yogi, the | Relatives = Knull (creator and genetic contributor); Grendel (sibling); Cain (alleged ancestor); Grendell (alleged son); Unnamed alleged son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantic Ocean; formerly Los Angeles, California, United States of America; Heorot, Denmark. | CharRef = & | Gender = Agender | Gender2 = (Manifests a female humanoid form) | Height = 16'0" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 1600 lbs | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Big Mother has maroon skin and tentacles in place of hair. Her dragon and intermediary forms have wings. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Marauder; former Wrestler | Education = | Origin = Symbiote dragon created by Knull | PlaceOfBirth = Symbiote Throneworld | Creators = Peter David; ChrisCross | First = Captain Marvel Vol 4 20 | Quotation = "Uncanny, this place is... Thence upward ascendeth the surging of waters, wan to the welkin when the wind is stirring... The weathers unpleasing, till the air groweth gloomy... and the heavens lower." Your bards were wrong, their erroneous poems false. Lies. All lies. Centuries of hypocrisy. Fantasies. The time to hear the true tale, to sing the song of my son, is nearly upon us... upon you, my children. We shall rewrite your tomes. Correct your fictions. Tell the story as it was meant to be told. In a chorus of wails. Of screams. But first... I must strengthen myself. Must feed. Must continue to... create a family. | Speaker = Big Mother | QuoteSource = Scream: Curse of Carnage Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Billions of years in the past, the dark god Knull created a horde of symbiote dragons from the living abyss and dispatched them to wreak havoc across the cosmos. Manifested from Knull's divine blood, one symbiote dragon was red in color and took to accompanying one of its siblings in their interstellar feast. Medieval Times In the sixth century, the two symbiote dragons made their way to Earth and began terrorizing the Danes of Denmark; the black symbiote dragon coming to be known as "Grendel" and the red symbiote dragon as "Grendel's Mother". Claiming a lake outside Heorot Hall as its lair, the red symbiote dragon was enraged when the Grendel was struck down by the Asgardian storm-god Thor Odinson, going on a vengeful rampage and killing Aeschere - the chief warrior of King Hrothgar - and several other Danes in retaliation. When Prince Beowulf of the Geats came to the aid of the Danes, he tracked Grendel's Mother down to her underwater lair and used a divine sword to seal her away in a floating underground prison. At some point following this, Beowulf's purported exploits were recorded by Anglo-Saxon poets in an epic entitled Beowulf - although numerous details were falsified. Grendel's Mother was misidentified as an ogress and the mother of the half-dark elf warrior Grendell - who had also purportedly been slain by Beowulf - and his brother; and the poem also erroneously put forth that she had been slain by Beowulf. .]] Modern Age In the early twenty-first century, the evil sorcerer Merlin Demonspawn unleashed Grendel's Mother so that she could wreak havoc on the world, but was incredulous when she transformed from a draconic beast into a humanoid form. Before she could devour anyone, Marlo Chandler convinced her not to listen blindly to Merlin, arguing that he wanted something from her in exchange for her freedom. Confronting Merlin, Grendel's Mother demanded to know what he wanted of her, to which he replied that he desired the goblet belonging to the dragon slain by Beowulf, which he believed was the Holy Grail. Grendel's Mother stated that she remembered the dragon of which Merlin spoke as well as the location of its lair, but refused to take him to it; angry that he thought that she would obey him simply because he freed her. Their argument was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Marvel, Moondragon, and Al wearing Red Raven's armor. Simply walking away in the chaos, Grendel's Mother quickly becoming enamored with the modern world and encountered booking agent Mordecai Boggs. Intrigued when he offered to make her a star, she signed a five-year contract to become a pro-wrestler under the gimmick of "Big Mother". When Cul Borson was unleashed, Grendel's Mother participated in a debate among powerful demons, eldritch entities, and dark gods held at the Devil's Advocacy over what should be done about the God of Fear, listening to Mephisto's suggestion that they should do nothing except sit back and enjoy the carnage. In the wake of Carnage's attack on New York City and Knull being unleashed, the symbiote dragon -- now going simply by "Mother" -- established a lair in a shipwreck off the coast of Manhattan and began assembling an army of monstrosities formed from drowned corpses amalgamated with sea-life and reanimated by living abyss, vowing to set right the lies told about her "son" by those who had written Beowulf. Drawn to the Scream symbiote and hoping to claim it as a surrogate daughter, she began sending her reanimated monsters after the symbiote's host, Andi Benton. When Scream attempted to take the fight to her, Mother separated the Scream symbiote from Andi and left the human girl to drown. | Powers = Symbiote Physiology: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability: Grendel's Mother's strength is matched only by her durability. She can withstand a high degree of physical force without undue discomfort. * Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes * Accelerated Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation ** Offshoot Generation: Grendel's Mother's constituent living abyss is capable of being separated into individual symbiotes that can be bonded to hosts. Through this, she is capable of a form of necromancy - reanimating corpses and turning them into grotesque monsters by infusing them with living abyss. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Grendel's Mother can assume the form of a large wyvern-like dragon, can take on a humanoid form, and can assume an intermediary form combining aspects of both forms. It is believed that she can adapt other forms as well, but this has yet to be revealed. * Flight: In her dragon form, Big Mother possesses wings capable of interstellar flight. Her speed and rate of climb while in this form have never been measured. * Fire-Breath: She is capable of shooting powerful torrents of flame from her mouth, and can shoot blue energy beams described as burning and freezing at the same time. Magic: Big Mother purportedly possesses the ability to weave a variety of mystical enchantments, although the full range and limits of this power remains unknown. She purportedly once created an enchantment that rendered her son, Grendell, impervious to iron weaponry, forcing Beowulf to face him in hand-to-hand combat. This same enchantment also enabled Grendell to touch iron without being burned. | Abilities = Although her prodigious size is her greatest asset, Big Mother is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Big Mother possesses superhuman strength levels, the limits of which remain unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Big Mother has fangs and claws she can use to attack her enemies, and she can also breathe fire hot enough to burn underwater. | Notes = * Her original moniker is given as "Grendel's Mother" in -21, but as "Grendell's Mother" in . Her wrestling gimmick of "Big Mother" is also used as her primary alias in her handbook entries. * Before her origin as a symbiote was revealed in , Big Mother was stated to have been an ogress allegedly descended from Cain in the Demons' entry of the . | Trivia = * Some of the creatures spawned by Mother resembled the Fishmen. * The character bears little resemblance to the actual character from Beowulf, and seems to have been conflated with the Dragon. Alternatively, she and the Grendel being portrayed as dragons could be a nod to Peter Dickinson's interpretation of the latter being a bipedal dragon. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Mythological Figures Category:Dragon Form Category:Giant Monsters Category:Living Abyss Category:Knull Worshipers